This is Hetaween!
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: THIS IS HETAWEEN- No, it's really not. Something completely random that has vampires and Russians.


**This is Hetaween!**

**A/N: I know, I know. It's not Halloween. ;n; BUT THIS IDEA JUST STABBED ME THIRTY-SEVEN TIMES IN THE CHEST. **

**As you know me, I may make some references to certain other characters in RPGs, or different animes. **

**Now, I'll inform you that the first reference is a character from an RPG game called Mad Father. Her name is Maria. unu I had no other idea because I'm not creative. IT MAKES SENSE BECAUSE THIS TAKES PLACE IN GERMANY, AND THE DREVIS'S HOUSE IS IN NORTHERN GERMANY. So that explains that Aya Drevis is German. :O**

* * *

The woman rushed away as fast as she could. Her leather boots making squishing noises against the soft mud.

Her brown braids were jumbled in a mess, green emerald eyes wide with fear.

She tripped over her own feet, falling into the muddy surface. It stained her maid's dress, ruining her appearance even more.

She gasped as she saw the shadow of the creature loom over her.

Looking back slowly, her eyes widened.

Then she sighed with relief.

It was just a tree being blown side to side by the wind.

She stood up immediately. Maybe it stopped chasing her. She couldn't take the opinion as true.

The brunette looked around cautiously. She had gotten lost! Oh no, how would she get back?!

"Dammit!" She cursed in her low voice. Her soft voice sounded as if it belonged to a royal queen. But she knew she was no queen. She was just a mere servant, maid, thing.

She turned to head deeper into the forest to look for an opening, but bumped into someone's chest.

She slowly looked up, her green orbs trembling as she was met with crimson eyes.

It resembled a man, but not too much of one. He had wings on each of his sides. It was as if he were half bat. He opened his mouth wide, revealing his sharp fangs as he let out a deafening screech, making the woman scream as well.

.

.

.

"Alright, Dudes! It's Halloween!" America spoke gleefully as he entered the meeting room. Everyone was dressed up, willingly or not.

America fixed the wolf ears on top of his head. He was dressed as a gray wolf. Britain walked beside him. "I hate you, you know that?" He asked. He wore a red dress, a white apron tied around his waist as he held a basket in his hands. A red hood was attached to the dress. The two were dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.

Everyone was awfully chatty, it was highly even a meeting. It was more of a party.

...

Time flew by quickly. Soon, everyone was leaving the building, eager to return home.

.

.

.

"I _really _don't think you understand the concept of Halloween, Mr. Russia."

Lithuania stuttered as he looked over at his Russian friend. "Hm? What do you mean, Lithuania?"

Russia stuck out like a sore thumb. He wore a bright pink tuxedo, along with matching pink pants. He wore a lighter pink button up shirt underneath, in which the buttons were hearts. A bell was hooked around his neck, making a soft jingle every time he walked. A pair of light beige bear ears rested on his head. Or... were they mouse ears? Whatever it was, Lithuania couldn't decide if the outfit was horrifying or it was supposed to be cute. It looked more like an outfit for Valentine's Day.

"Halloween is a holiday to be scary. Not... um... not... this." He spoke slowly, poking Russia's outfit.

Lithuania, for one, was dressed as a disturbing puppet. Belarus stayed to Russia's side. It looked as if she were dressed as a black cat. Her dress was a dark black, frilly and puffy at the ends. She also wore a bell around her neck, yet it hardly made any sound. The black cat ears on her head bobbed softly, fuzz around them. Lithuania thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

It would be pretty funny if Russia was dressed as a mouse. Since cats chase mice around, and Belarus chases her brother around.

She currently had her hands locked around Russia's arm, making him uncomfortable.

"Hey, look at that house over there." Russia pointed to a rundown house over in the distance. It didn't seem to match any of the other houses down the block.

"Wh-what happened to it?" Asked Lithuania, having an idea that Russia was going to do something that would get them killed. The house looked pretty scary.

Russia didn't answer, smiling as he walked away and towards the house.

Belarus looked over at Lithuania stubbornly, before following her brother.

"Eh, Mr. Russia! Ms. Belarus! Wait!" The Lithuanian stuttered as he reluctantly followed.

...

Russia walked up to the door, turning the knob of it. It was locked. Of course.

"Oh well, might as well just head home, right? Lithuania laughed nervously.

"Nonsense, Little Lithuania!" Russia smiled as he patted his friends head.

"This house is almost over a thousand years old. I'm sure the door would break apart easily."

"Huh? Break apart?" Lithuania raised an eyebrow. "No no! We shouldn't break into someone's house, Mr-"

Before he could finish, Russia had already smashed a hole in through the door with his faucet pipe in which he carries with him. "There, good as new!" he giggled as he stepped through the large crack.

Lithuania looked around, hoping no one had seen the act. Noticing that nobody was near, he turned back around.

?!

Hands draped around him, keeping him from getting away. He thrashed around as the man holding him threw him to the concrete of the walkway. He blacked out from the force.

* * *

Russia stepped through the old creaky house. It was so dark and eerie. Almost as if a demon would try and kill him any second.

He looked back, realizing that only Belarus was following silently behind him.

...

Where was Lithuania?

He probably went back home.

He shrugged, smiling as he continued through the hall of the dark house.

He didn't like staying alone with Belarus. It was like being locked in a room with an alligator. He sighed, having a complete change in attitude when that thought came to mind.

There was a loud creaking noise, attracting his attention. A door had opened at the end of the hall.

He looked through the crack of the door.

"Should we go in here, Belarus?" He asked.

There was no response.

"Belarus?" He asked as he looked back. She was gone.

...

Where were they running off to? That was getting pretty mysterious. But he didn't really care.

He entered the quiet room. It seemed much more welcoming than the rest of the house. He smiled.

It seemed to be a bedroom. A small one, too. There was only a bed, a dresser, and a hamper. There were absolutely no windows.

He heard a slam behind him. The door had shut quickly.

He went over to it, opening it.

...

It wouldn't open.

No problem, he'd just break it down. He searched his pockets for his lead pipe.

...

It was gone.

Why was everything disappearing? Especially his faucet pipe? That thing was like a child to him. Did it run away from him or something?

He was too coaxed in his thoughts, that he didn't hear or see the man appear from the shadows.

His red, crimson eyes glowed deeply. He wore what seemed to be a black cloak that draped over his shoulders. His black hair was slicked back, giving away his face.

The bright colored Russian sighed, whirling around. He was met with a strong shove into the wall.

"Eh?!" He looked up at the man, surprised. The cloaked man held the collar of his pink tuxedo to hold him in place.

He smiled tiredly, waving. "Privet, random creepy stranger that might kill me in a few seconds."

The man only growled in response. He sounded like the rumbling of a motorcycle. Russia took notice of his sharp teeth that stood out from the others. He didn't actually know how to react. Scared? Happy? Angry? Sad?

He just smiled, unaware of what exactly was going on.

He resembled that creepy vampire guy... what was he called again?

Dracula. He looked like Dracula.

He also resembled someone else he knew.

The man yanked down the collar of his outfit, revealing his pale neck.

"Are you going to kill me? That'd be stupid if you did. I still want to live." He continued to ramble on, a small smile remained on his face.

He could't really make an attempt to escape. Even though the man wore some funky clothing, he was incredibly burly and strong.

The Dracula, thing, wannabe, whatever he was, leaned forward. His mouth widened as he was about to sink his fangs into the Russian's neck.

Russia squirmed when he felt the man's breath on his neck. OK, this just got weird. HE WASN'T GOING TO DIE THIS WAY. BEING MOLESTED BY SOME RANDOM GUY IN A CREEPY SHED-LIKE HOUSE? NU-UH. JUST BECAUSE HE LOOKED AND ACTED LIKE A CHILD, DIDN'T MEAN HE WAS ONE.

"C-could you stop please?" He giggled quietly. The man didn't answer. He felt the warm, moistness of his mouth press against his neck. This was extremely creepy, now.

"GET AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED." He screeched, flailing his arms around.

The door was suddenly knocked down.

Belarus and Lithuania stood in the doorway. Belarus was holding the faucet pipe in her hands. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, YOU DEMON." She shouted as she held the pipe up like a gun.

It suddenly spurted water out from the top, even though it wasn't even attached to anything.

"GYAH!" The man collapsed onto the wooden floor from the force.

Belarus had a serious expression as she continued to spray him.

"Stop! For Gott's sake!" He shouted.

She lowered the faucet, the water coming to a stop. He sounded familiar. The man's black hair had turned into a light blond color, strands of it fell across his forehead. His crimson eyes had faded into a light blue. It wasn't Dracula at all. IT WAS...

Germany.

"Hi, Germany!" Russia smiled. "Where did you come from?"

The German face palmed. "Where do you think I came from?"

"Where everyone comes from."

Germany eyed his outfit. "Why the hell are you wearing that?"

"It's Halloween, da?"

"..."

"What the hell were _you _doing here?" Asked Belarus, obviously annoyed.

"I _was _planning on doing _something. _BUT YOU MEDDLING COMMUNISTS RUINED IT." He pointed towards Lithuania and Belarus angrily.

Lithuania and Belarus by now were completely confused.

Russia just smiled nonetheless. "What were you going to do?" He asked. "Were you around this house the whole time?"

Germany hesitated, his face a slight tint of red. "E-eh, I..." He trailed off. He pushed back the strands of blond hair uncomfortably into their usual setting.

"You were planning on doing something to Big brother, weren't you?" Belarus asked with hatred. Germany's face heated up. "NEIN!" He shouted. "YOU were probably planning on doing something to him!"

Belarus just whirled around and ran off into the oblivion.

Lithuania watched her.

"S-so. Um, were you really- huh?"

When he turned back, he realized that both Germany and Russia were gone. Dafuq?

The window had been opened, the curtains flowing gently through the breeze.

Oh great, they probably ran away because they wanted to scare him or something.

He sighed, whirling around to leave.

!?

The window and the door shut suddenly, making a loud bang. He jumped violently, falling to the wooden floorboards.

Looking up, he saw a tall figure. He seemed equivalent to Germany's costume. Was it Germany?

"M-Mr. Germany? I don't r-really think that pulling that prank right now isn't the greatest idea." He spoke nervously.

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is a "Mr. Germany"?"

...

That night, Lithuania and some random woman were killed by some Dracula dude, and Russia was molested and raped by Germany. He was never the same again.

THE END.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

It's not even Halloween.

FUCK YOU, BAD TIMING.

* * *

**A/N: Byoutiful. ;w; **

**JonTron FTW!**

**NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I'LL GO AND COOK SOME NUTS. **

**...**

**That day, Kitty never returned, because she died cooking peanuts that were actually highly combustible, and they blew up in her face and she was all like "DED". **

**R.I.P. "Here lies Kitty. She died in the most unawesome way ever to be in existence. No one even knew she existed because she was so obscure." **


End file.
